


soap suds

by Ashtheshortstack



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: AKA Bath time with Kristoff, F/M, Kristanna, Nudity, There's no smut just a brief mention of a boner, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: ...Maybe Anna doesn't quite agree with Kristoff's hygiene and takes matters into her own hands.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	soap suds

Kristoff’s life was severely different before courting the princess of Arendelle. Baths consisted of jumping in a pond near the Valley of the Living Rock. It wasn’t anywhere near what Anna’s routine was. There were so many potion-like things she rubbed on her skin and hair—it confused him.

If he was being honest, it made him nervous. He never, well, submerged himself in the water. When Anna showed him the tub, he felt the panicked beating of his chest. That would be a lot of water in a small confined space. He stuck to the shower that she had shown him. It reminded him of a gentle spring waterfall, and he often opted for the chilly water as he’d grown accustomed to out in the mountains.

Even after Anna had become queen, he kept to his normal routine. He continued to shower every other day at most. Kristoff wasn’t trying to keep poor hygiene, but he just _didn’t_ enjoy the water. It was uncomfortable. Liquid clinging to his skin was not a desire of his. If he got dirty or sweaty while working, he would give himself a quick clean up.

He just didn’t understand what the big deal was… until Anna showed him.

Anna scrunched her nose when she got a whiff of him. He could tell by her face that he must’ve not smelled pleasant. According to his fiancé, he often smelt of reindeer and pine—but she tolerated the scent. However, she did draw the line if his odor was too potent.

Waving a hand in front her nose, she grimaced. “Honey, you have _got_ to bathe.”

Kristoff sighed. His body was far too tired to stand after returning from his work in the mountains. He rubbed his temples, nursing the ache in his head. “Can I take a shower in the morning? I’m exhausted and sore.”

She blinked at him. “Just take a bath.”

“Uh—Do I have to?”

Anna just snorted. “Well, if you’re tired and sore a hot bath would be the easiest option, wouldn’t it?”

Unsure of what to say, he glanced down at his shoes. He was far too gone to argue with her or come up with a convincing lie. “I—I’ve never taken a bath.”

“Wait, what?”

Kristoff groaning, rubbing a hand along his stubbled cheek. “I don’t—I’ve never been used to the way you bath, so I just haven’t. I just take quick, cool showers and get out.”

“Kristoff, do you even use soap?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Shampoo?”

“Uh—sometimes.”

Anna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. The queen snatched his wrist with both of her hands, tugging on him. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“To take a bath.”

Kristoff’s eyes nearly bulged from his skull. He and Anna had been intimate, sure. They had decided to save actual intercourse for their wedding night to make it special, but he certainly wasn’t foreign to her body. He knew what she looked like naked and vice versa. But he wasn’t—taking a bath together, their naked forms _touching_ in such a way. There was no way he could handle it. He wasn’t ready for something like that. Even so, he wasn’t sure he could hold himself back from—well. Being naked in such a compromising position may have been too tempting to resist was all.

“T-Together?” he squeaked out.

She giggled as he trotted after her, following her lead as she guided him to her bedroom. This just couldn’t get any worse. It was definitely inappropriate for him to be in her room at this time of the evening. Gerda would definitely be suspicious at such activity.

“No,” she snorted. “ _You’re_ taking a bath, and I’m helping.”

“Huh?”

“Just trust me.”

He did. Wholeheartedly. He’d follow Anna to the ends of the earth if she wanted him to. But this was also terrifying because he had _no idea_ what she meant.

When they reached her master bath, he couldn’t help but gulp at the mere size of the tub. It was larger than the one in his room. The thought of being suffocated by the water made his head spin. Chest growing tight, he watched as Anna detached from him and turned the faucets. Steam floated from the bath meaning that water was hot— _really_ hot.

“A-Anna, baby, I’m not so sure about this,” he murmured, voice weak.

But her smile was so bright and reassuring when she made her way back over to him, placing a featherlight touch in his forearm. “You’ll be okay. I’m trying to help you relax and feel better. Give yourself to me, Kristoff.”

His breath hitched at her words. There were so many implications to the statement. In a different context, he may have melted to the floor right then. Her free hand moved to his cheek, skin cool against his flushed face.

Giving in, Kristoff cupped her wrist, turning to press a kiss to her palm. “Okay.”

She beamed, pulling away jutting her hands to her hips. Giving him a once over, she spoke. “Alright, now get naked.”

“What!?”

Anna gave him a flat look. “You can’t take a bath in your clothes, honey.”

Kristoff knew that. He did. It was just that she said it so casually with little effort at all. As if it wasn’t still crazy and weird that she’d—well— _all_ of him in his full glory. It was still awkward to him at times. Still terrifying that he felt so… vulnerable. Nakedness around the trolls was nothing. He used to strip bare and run amongst them as a boy, giving Bulda quite the belly laugh often. But as he became a man and things… _changed_ … he wasn’t so thrilled about unclothing in front of anyone. On the occasion that Bulda would wash his clothes, that’s usually when he took his dip in the pond so he wouldn’t be exposed. He had at least always had extra undergarments in his bag to cover up in emergencies. With Anna it was so different. Because she was _attracted_ to him and _touched_ him in ways that sent chills up his spine.

She was staring at him expectantly. His hands went to the sash tied around his waist. He certainly didn’t want to drag this on. It was embarrassing enough that Anna was watching him undress, Kristoff certainly wasn’t keen on it taking longer than necessary.

Once he was bare before her, Anna smiled with a nod of approval. She reached out, touching his chest and stroking the fair hairs on his skin. Her cheeks were a bit rosy, and he couldn’t tell if it was from his birthday suit or the steam travelling through the room.

She hummed, nonetheless, with a small giggle. Pulling him down by the neck, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. As Kristoff went to return the kiss, to slant his lips around her and deepen his desire for her touch, she fled. Turning quickly on her heel, Anna trotted back over to the tub, spinning the faucets and bringing the water to a stop.

“Get in.”

If there was one thing Kristoff had learned, it was taking orders from his queen. He quickly stepped in, the burn of the water scolding his skin as he let out a curse.

Anna’s brows furrowed. “Is it too hot?”

“Damn, Anna, is this how hot you usually bathe?”

Tapping a finger to her lip, she gave a timid smile. “Yes?” she squeaked.

Well… if Anna could handle it, then so could he. Her resolve might have been stronger than his at times, but he could definitely win a battle against hot water. It was just… not what he was used to.

Gripping the edge of the tub, Kristoff lowered himself into the tub. While the water still burned, he felt the tension in his muscles releasing. The stiff soreness from long days with his tools slowly fading. He couldn’t resist the soft sigh that left his nose as he sank into the warmth, letting it wrap him like a blanket. Maybe there was something to this bath stuff after all.

When Anna pulled up a stool behind the edge of the tub and grabbed a small cup, Kristof couldn’t help but eye her suspiciously. She seemed to notice and gave him a reassuring smile.

“I’m going to wash your hair, okay?”

He tensed slightly. “I’m—not to sure about you dumping water over my head.”

“I’ll try to keep it off your face.”

Despite his hesitance, he trusted her. When Anna said something, she meant it. She’d do anything to make him comfortable, he knew.

Her palms went to his shoulders as she rubbed the taut skin there. The feeling of her thumbs digging into his stiff neck was painful at first, but he felt himself melting with each knot she released. He found soft groans bubbling from his throat, making his fiancé giggle behind him. If there was one thing he’d never imagined it was the Queen of Arendelle—the love of his life—massaging him into a puddle.

Anna’s arms went around his shoulders as she bent over, peppering sweet kisses on his cheeks. Kristoff was a grown ass man… but anytime his fiancé fawned over him like that he couldn’t help but blush. Her lips went to his brow, his temple, his ear—every movement sending a chill up his spine.

“Anna…” he murmured, waving at her.

She didn’t detach herself, however. Instead, the queen just gave a questioning hum.

“I didn’t know kisses were part of a bath,” Kristoff quipped.

Anna giggled at that. “Kisses are part of everything.”

Well, she had him there. He couldn’t argue with that one. Kristoff could admit he rather liked that part of their relationship. Even if she did catch him off guard with her affections a majority of the time.

She took the cup then, scooping up some warm water. Kristoff glanced at her nervously, but she smiled in spite of his worried expression.

“Lean back,” she said.

He did as he was told, sinking further into the hot water. Anna pushed his bangs back out of his forehead and gently drizzled the water on his hairline and down his head. She poured more onto his crown, continuing these actions until his entire scalp was soaked. The feeling of his slicked back hair was a bit uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Especially for her.

Anna’s hands disappeared from his person for a moment. He glanced up to search for her and found she was pouring shampoo into her palms. She rubbed her hands together and quickly took to his hair. Coating his blonde locks in the soap, she massaged his crown gently. She rubbed the shampoo in, her blunt nails stroking at his scalp.

Oh. That was much different than he’d expected.

Kristoff felt himself humming and sinking into the water. It felt nothing like this when he scrubbed suds into his hair on his own. How did she have him so overworked yet relaxed at the same time? Much of his panic was fading into the depths of his mind. Even though he’d been so nervous, Anna was taking such good care of him as she always did. He may have resisted her idea at first, but he was grateful she was there to prove him wrong.

He was pretty sure they _both_ knew she had properly lathered his scalp long ago, but she didn’t stop. She continued her ministrations on his head, making him croon. His heart thudded in his chest for her. The way she made him feel was like nothing else. All she had to do was simply touch him, and he was gone for her. Pure putty beneath her fingertips.

“Is… Does it feel good?” she murmured.

Kristoff didn’t trust his voice—knowing it would probably crack if he spoke a word. He nodded under her touch instead. Anna seemed satisfied with his answer and continued on. He was so sure her hands would be sore by the end of this bath. And if she didn’t wash him soon, the water would get cold.

So, she finally did. Taking the cup, Anna scooped water once more before gingerly tipping the cup over his forehead. She blocked the shampoo from his eyes with her palm. Anna ran her fingers through his hair as she rinsed the shampoo away. The scent was much fruitier than he was used to. Maybe his own musk usually covered up whatever shampoo scent Anna had placed in his bathroom.

She stood from behind him, Kristoff gazing up at her. The queen’s cheeks were flushed—he wasn’t sure if it was from the warm temperature of the room or not. Anna gulped as he noted the sound.

“I-I’ll—I’ll be right back,” Anna sputtered quickly. She grabbed a cloth from the counter and handed it to him. “H-Here. Start on your front and I’ll wash your back when I get back.”

Kristoff did as he was told, using the soap on the side of her tub and squirting it onto the cloth. He washed his arms, neck, chest, stomach… He casually realized with a blush that he was definitely sporting a half hard-on—which could have very well been why his fiancé fled the scene. Nevertheless, he washed himself anyway, choosing to ignore the twinge of arousal that sparked through him as the cloth ran along his length beneath the water.

Anna returned, his robe, slippers, and night pants in hand. His heart yearned for her even more for such a gesture. She gave him a once over before gesturing to the cloth in his hand.

“M-May I?”

Nodding, he handed her the wet cloth. She refreshed the soap, rubbing the cloth along the taut skin of his back. Anna’s touch was back on his broad shoulders, the cloth washing his shoulder blades before rubbing down his spine. Kristoff could’ve sworn he almost purred at the wonderous feelings she was eliciting.

The queen picked up the cup, scooping up water and washing it along his skin for good measure. She rinsed his skin of any soup left behind. Anna dipped the rag in the water, wringing it before gingerly gliding it over his face and chin. Kristoff laughed at that, swatting her away and finishing the job himself. Anna giggled in earnest, watching as he finished cleaning himself.

Anna slowly backed away, smiling at him. “W-Well… My job here is done.”

“Anna,” he began, getting her attention. Kristoff crooked a finger at her. The queen obeyed, coming back towards him and bending slightly over the tub.

“What is it?” she asked.

Kristoff cupped her cheek with his wet palm, tugging her in for a chaste kiss. Anna returned the kiss, eyes fluttering closed then back open when he pulled away.

“Thank you,” he said.

She flushed at that. “I-It wasn’t—I mean—it was nice but—”

He was unable to hold back a chuckle at her floundering. Anna shut up then, pursing her lips before giving a nod. She left the bathroom clearly flustered, and Kristoff couldn’t help but be amused.

Kristoff left the bath, drying himself off and putting on the night clothes that Anna had picked out for him. He opened the door, seeing Anna perched on the edge of her bed changed into her own nightgown. He made his way over to her with a smile, placing a small peck to her forehead.

“I mean it, Anna. That was really nice. We’ll—” he felt his cheeks heat. “We have to do it again sometime.”

Her eyes went wide at that. “Really?”

He nodded, smirking just a little. “Yeah, maybe you can even join me in the water sometime.”

“Kristoff!” Anna gasped, pushing him lightly on the shoulder. “That’s improper for a queen, you know.”

He snickered. “We’re _engaged._ ”

“Still! We’ll do it after the wedding.”

Kristoff hummed. “Okay, fine. After the wedding.”

There was a beat of silence, and he figured he’d take that as his opportunity to leave and head to bed. When he moved to stand, however, Anna caught his wrist.

“W-Wait.”

He turned to her, tilting his head. “What is it?”

Anna suddenly found the floral pattern on her nightgown very interesting as she started down at her lap. She chewed her lip, not making eye contact with him. “D-Do you want to sleep in here tonight? W-With me?”

Kristoff couldn’t help the grin that split along his lips. He leaned forward, placing his palms flat on either side of her thighs. Nose bumping hers, he spoke, “My, my, Anna… that’s pretty _improper,_ don’t you think?”

“Clothes are staying on this time,” she retorted, her shy expression turning to one that was much more devious.

“Uh huh. _Sure._ ”

Anna pushed him back by his nose. “I mean it, Kristoff. No hands beneath my skirt, and you can stay.”

“Fine,” he said with a nod.

The queen giggled when he pushed her back on the bed and pecked kisses all over her nose and cheeks. Anna tugged him up the bed and they settled into the pillows together. Kristoff wound his arms around her waist as she snuggled her head beneath his chin. They stayed like that for a while, taking comfort in the feeling and sounds of breathing. It was gentle. Comforting. Quiet. He rather enjoyed it.

However… he didn’t quite keep his promise about keeping his hands to himself when the sun rose in the morning…

**Author's Note:**

> It took me way longer to write this than it should have. If there's any continuity errors it's because this has been written over like a week, LOL. 
> 
> Liv had this idea up, and I jumped on it immediately becAUSE IT WAS CUTE. AND I COULDN'T RESIST. I cry. 
> 
> Now, I should probably write other fics I'm supposed to update ahahah whoops. I'm not even sorry. This is entirely worth it.


End file.
